Resident Evil 2 AkA The Umbrella Wars
by X-Man1
Summary: What happens a day after the Original Resident Evil-Did I forget to mention its in the Real World-Chapter 1 is online
1. Default Chapter

Resident Evil 2  
  
By X-Man  
  
Note: If you haven't read the first one, then why the hell are you reading this one? This is a sequel of sorts to my first script Resident Evil the Movie, so you wont understand anything unless you read the first one. Also on the requests of others, this will be in story form-not scrip  
  
Resident Evil 2:  
  
Chapter One: The Same Old Dance  
  
Conway South Carolina  
  
It was once a small southern town, nothing short of crime ever happened, but in the last week it had turned into a war zone. Black trucks have filled the area, searching for clues from what is know known as the "attack". There was hundreds injured and even more frightened. What appeared to be zombies attacked this small town, and caused mass panic and hysteria. It was the day after the attack and the citizens were trying to clean up.   
  
A large flatbed truck was parked outside of a destroyed pawnshop. Two men were carrying bodies out; the bodies were wrapped in a sort of white goo, the goo dripped off a hand and bounced onto the pavement, the pavement sizzled where it hit. Two men in yellow biohazard suits walked out behind them, carrying what appeared to be a giant dead spider, the spiders legs were curled upward to the sky. A young man around twenty was throwing off debris looking for survivors.   
  
"Did you find any Travis"  
  
Travis stops and turns to see an armed police officer behind him.   
  
"None so far, what is the government saying"  
  
"They are disavowing any knowledge of this. They have also placed quarantine   
on the entire state. "  
  
"That sounds like them"  
  
Travis lifts a piece of board off of a body, the head had been removed from the.   
  
"Here's another one, go get the truck"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
The officer turned and walked off. Travis wiped the sweat off his brow, the terrible memories of the night before flooded his mind.   
  
"Mr. Ray?" a voice sounded behind him  
  
Travis turned to see a man in a dark suit, wearing dark glasses  
  
"That's me, I have already gave my statement once today, I don't want to do it again"  
  
The man smiled  
  
"I'm not from the newspapers nor am I from the police department"  
  
"So you're from the government, what do you want"  
The man held up his briefcase  
  
"Is there somewhere we can talk?"  
  
Travis nodded; he walked off to a nearby tent for rescue workers. Inside the tent there was a long wooden table, with chairs around it. Travis sat down in one of the chairs and offered one to the agent.   
  
The agent sat down  
  
"My name is Special Agent Wesker from the NSA"  
  
The name sounded surreal to Travis, like he had heard it before.   
  
"Wesker, huh? What do you want"  
  
Wesker nodded  
  
"We would like to know what you think about this"  
  
Wesker opened the briefcase and pulled out a map with red circles on it  
  
"These areas marked in red are zones where we have had the same sort of outbreak"  
  
Travis nodded as he stared at the map  
  
Wesker pointed out a circle that was boldly drawn in red  
  
"That is circle is Conway, and because of you and your "friends" it is still standing"  
  
"What does this have to do with me"  
  
Wesker took off his sunglasses and looked directly  
  
"Because you are the only one that seems to know what is going on"  
  
Travis shook his head  
  
"Look buddy, it happened, I reacted, pure and simple"  
  
Wesker smiled an almost evil grin  
  
"Well we have sent soldiers in to other spots and we have yet to hear anything from them"  
  
Travis sat up in his chair  
  
"What other spots?"  
  
Wesker shook his head  
  
"That's classified"  
  
Travis jumped across the table, catching Wesker by the collar  
  
"Look asshole, in the last day I have about been, killed, blown up, and eaten by giant spiders, if I want to know what the Hell is going on, I will know"  
  
Wesker coughed and gagged   
  
"There were more zombies loose, the government cant explain the rips, but as soon as they appear we send people in, when they arrive the rips close up, and the soldiers disappear"  
  
Travis released Wesker, who slowly sat back in his seat  
  
"They want to blame me don't they?"  
  
Wesker fixed his loose tie  
  
"Right now, they are willing to blame anyone"  
  
Travis held his hands over his eyes  
  
Wesker smiled  
  
"And to make matters worse, a factory has appeared, much like the one in your hometown"  
  
Travis looked up  
  
"Where and don't give me any of that classified bullshit"  
  
Wesker pulled a piece of paper out  
  
"A town in Ohio, Springfield I believe the name is"  
  
Travis looked shocked  
  
"Wait give me that map"  
  
Wesker looked confused and handed Travis the map. Travis knocked off some empty soda cans off the table. He spread out an American road map across the table, the setting the other map on top of it; he located a route where all the rips had taken place. It formed a trail, a trail leading straight to Ohio.  
  
Travis sighed loudly  
  
"It's the same route my parents take to Ohio, in fact I sent them there last night"  
  
He slammed his fist on to the table   
  
"They are after Sherry. That bitch Jessica is leading them there"  
  
Wesker's pocket buzzed. He pulled out a cell phone, he talked quietly into it, so quiet that Travis couldn't pick up any of the conversation.  
  
Travis pulled out his own cell phone and dialed a number  
  
He held it to his ear as it buzzed  
  
"Hello, Leon speaking"  
  
Travis spoke quietly  
  
"Leon, is Claire with you?"  
  
"Yeah, do you want to talk to her"  
  
"No, get ready we are going on a road trip. Bring the jeep to the tent in ten minutes"  
  
"Ok, what's wrong?"  
  
"Ill explain it all when you get here, but bring the gear"  
  
Travis turned to see Wesker staring at him  
  
"Yeah mom I'll talk to you later"  
  
Travis quickly turned the phone off before Leon could respond  
  
Wesker stood and watched Travis's every move  
  
"That was the president"  
  
Travis smiled  
  
"And what did he say"  
  
"I am to give you and your team orders to go to Ohio and take care of this situation, quietly"  
  
"I was going to Ohio without your say anyway"  
  
"The president also says that you may use any amount of force necessary"  
  
Travis shifted in his seat  
  
"I was planning on it"  
  
Wesker reached into his pocket, pulling out three badges with the S.T.A.R.S emblem on them  
  
"STARS huh?" Travis looked at his badge  
  
"Then you knew didn't you, the game..."  
  
He looked up to Wesker, but Wesker had disappeared   
  
"Wesker??"  
  
Travis looked around but Wesker was nowhere to be found. Weird guy. He gathered the badges as he heard the sounds of Leon pull up  
  
Leon rushed into the tent followed by Claire, who ran and hugged Travis's neck. Travis tossed Leon a badge. Leon stared at it for a moment before realizing what it was; he looked at Travis, his eyes wide. Travis nodded, letting Leon know that he understood also.   
  
The badge belonged to Chris Redfield, Claire's brother. Chris was who she was looking for when she had gotten caught up in all of this mess. How was Travis going to tell her that Chris was over here also?   
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
How indeed? Ahh another ongoing fic for the X-Man. Next issue: Travis and the crew make it to Ohio, but what will be there waiting for them. Claire's search for Chris in the real world begins  



	2. Arrival

Resident Evil 2   
  
Chapter 2-Arrival   
  
  
To find out that the government was watching you, you would think that a person would change his/her lifestyles. Not for Travis, as soon as Agent Wesker had left, leaving the STARS badges, one that happened to be Claire's brother's, Travis had put a plan of action together in his mind. So when Umbrella entered this world, they didn't have just one factory, they had numerous factories, stretching up the entire Eastern seaboard. Including one that was set near Springfield Ohio, the place where he had sent his parents along with Jessica's daughter, Sherry, too. It was almost like someone besides the government was watching Travis, Leon, and Claire, the way the factories appeared was in a pattern that left South Carolina up a trail to Ohio. What was the deal with that?   
  
Travis gazed out the passenger window as the scenery passed by, roadblocks had been set up along the interstate, blocking people from fleeing the state, but when Leon had pulled up to the first one, the armed guard stationed there waved them on through. Looks like Wesker had also been thinking what Travis was, knowing that Travis wouldn't stay in the state, knowing that his family was in danger.   
  
But to that matter, who exactly is Wesker?   
  
Travis's head hit the glass of the window. The jolt woke him from his daydreaming; he turned and looked at Leon.   
  
"Where are we?"   
  
Leon didn't look over   
  
"We are almost to Kentucky"   
  
Travis glanced back to the backseat to see the sleeping Claire; she was wrapped up in a jacket, breathing slowly. He had to smile; she was cute when she slept. The three of them had been running on little to almost no sleep the past couple of days, it was kinda of hard to sleep when you are almost killed by monsters all the time.   
  
"Want me to drive some?"   
  
Leon turned over and smiled   
  
"I thought you would never ask"   
  
He turned on his right turn signal and got into the right lane, pulling off onto an exit and pulled into a gas station. Travis reached into his wallet and pulled out his Visa   
  
"Well as long as we are here, we might as well get gas"   
  
Leon nodded and walked into the station. Travis unscrewed the gas cap and shivered as the cold air blew through the mountains. He smiled and looked around as he placed the nozzle in the gas tank and began to fuel the Jeep. The trip to Ohio was bringing back memories of his yearly trip to Ohio when he was a child. His parents were young and he was young. He leaned back against the body of the Jeep and smiled...   
  
Elsewhere...   
  
Leon entered the station and looked around, there was no one behind the counter.   
  
"Hello??"   
  
No answer   
  
"Hello, this is the police is there anyone here"   
  
The police thing wasn't so much a lie, he was a police officer, but he was also a video game character now brought into the real world, he shook his head as unhooked his gun from the holster.   
  
"Hello??"   
  
There was a sound, faint but still there was something moving, from behind the counter a sort of scraping sound, wet tearing sounds. Leon cautiously walks around the counter, keeping the gun pointed to the ground, if there was something back there he didn't want to shoot unless he had to. He turned behind the counter...   
  
It was horrible...   
  
A zombie had caught the attendant and killed her. The attendant's long black hair was now matted in blood; her face was etched in a scream of both agony and terror. The zombie bent its head down and took a bit of her nose, tearing it, practically ripping it off. It slowly turned its head to Leon, its mouth bloody, one eye was completely destroyed, it appeared that the attendant had probably done that. It stood slowly, shuffling its feet towards Leon. Leon backed away slowly as the Zombie made a swipe at him. He backed into a display for candy, tripping him up, sending candy flying as the Zombie crept closer. Leon went for his gun, but a hand from under a shelf suddenly busted from underneath it, pining Leon's arm to the ground.   
  
"Ahh shit"   
  
The zombie crept closer and started to bend down to bite Leon. Leon kicked out and caught the Zombie in the head, sending his flying backwards, making him crash up against the cigarette rack. Packs of Marlboro's rained down on the Zombie. Leon's other hand began to grasp for his pocket, pulling out a knife. He gritted his teeth as he brought the knife down on the Zombie's hand. The Zombie grunted and released his arm. Leon leaped to his feet. Holding his gun up he fired at the Zombie under the cigarette rack. Blood splattered outward from his chest, he bent back down and removed his knife from the other Zombie's hand, it came away clean, Leon wiped the blood on it off on his pants.   
  
Elsewhere...   
  
The gunshots had snapped Travis from his daydreams.   
  
"Leon??"   
  
Travis took a step forward toward the gas station. He already knew what was happening before he got there. Jessica had been here, and with her came the plague of the G-Virus. He heard a moan behind him; he turned to be tackled by a Licker. The Licker's sharp teeth attempted to tear a hole in Travis's neck. Travis swung his fist catching it on the side of its exposed brain. Travis stood up off the ground, the licked had flipped over and started to "spider-walk" toward him, its claws clicking on the ground slightly, it took a swipe at his legs, Travis jumped back slightly. His hand went down to his hip, reaching for the gun that was in its holster, but it wasn't there.   
  
"Ahh bloody hell" he moaned slightly   
  
He looked up in the window, to see Claire still asleep. How could she sleep at a time like this? The Licker was getting close again, Travis leaned up against the Jeep, his hand groped the gas nozzle, he heard it click proving that the gas tank was full. He ripped the nozzle out of the tank; he turned it on the Licker, shooting Unleaded fuel directly into the Licker's misshapen eyes. It screamed and swiped out blindly, its claws came just inched from Travis's pants leg. He pulled out his Zippo, spun the wheel, the wick lit almost instantly. He threw it, hitting the Licker's gasoline drenched back; the fuel caught fire instantly as the Licker collapsed. The fire crackled and popped as the sickening smell wafted in the cold mountain air.   
  
"Leon, I think it is time to go!!" Travis called to the station. Seconds later Leon came running out, Travis was walking around, spraying the gas around the pumps.   
  
"We have an infestation here," Leon said, he was breathing hard   
  
"Yeah, I could tell" Travis answered, pointing to the charred corpse of the Licker   
  
'Those things must like the way you smell"   
  
Travis just turned and glared at Leon   
  
"You're a funny guy you know that"   
  
"Well it just seems they always attack you, the spiders as well"   
  
"It's the fear, they can smell fear"   
  
Travis clipped the nozzle to on and threw it on the ground, gas spewing everywhere.   
  
"You ready Leon?"   
  
Leon nodded as he climbed into the passenger seat. Travis climbed in the driver's side, and floored the gas pedal, sending gravel flying off the parking lot. Leon leaned out the window and with his pistol he aimed at the puddle of gas, he fired three times, igniting the fire. The flames licked the sides of the gas tanks, igniting them; they blew up flying through the air like rockets. Soon the station was completely engulfed; suddenly the underground tank blew, exploding the glass in the station, sending it spraying across the area. A zombie walked out, just as the windows blew shards of glass impaling him, throwing it across the parking lot.   
  
Travis drove like a maniac to get back on the interstate, for the first time all day the saw more cars, heading in the other direction.   
  
"Do you think they know what is going on?" He asked as he kept his eyes on the road   
  
"They can't know unless..."   
  
Claire stirred in the back seat   
  
"What did I miss?" she asked sleepily   
  
Leon glanced back and smiled   
  
"Nothing much"   
  
Travis had to laugh, it was coming from either exhaustion or he was going insane. He drove into the cold night, the sun set around the mountains giving the effect that they were on fire.   
  
________________________________________________________________________   
Sorry this is a bit short but I have been putting some time into my other fics. Next up: Our heroes arrive in Ohio but who or what will be waiting for them when they arrive?   
  
Till then   
  
I remain   
  
X


	3. Homecoming

Resident Evil 2  
  
Chapter 3: Homecoming  
  
Note: Ladies and Gentlemen, I stand before you a broken man. It is exactly one week from the film release of Resident Evil, its bad enough that the characters that from the game are not there, but to get a phone call from an exec at three in the morning telling you that Sony has already green lit part two, and they are going to call it Nemesis. WOW, anyway, lock your doors, and load your guns.   
  
Welcome back to Survival Horror  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A dusty Jeep pulls into a driveway on a cold sunny day. The passengers all file out through the doors of the vehicle, a girl around the age of twenty, dressed in a long flower pattern dress, she had a black leather jacket wrapped around her shoulders, a boy around the age of twenty steps out, he is wearing a pair of too large jeans, a white NIKE jacket over his black t-shirt, the driver stepped around the front of the jeep, he is about twenty-three, he is wearing a pair of black pants, and a white t-shirt.   
  
"So this is it?" the driver asked  
  
"Yeah this is it, we can finally stop" the passenger said softly  
  
The girl looks up to the sky, she shields her eyes from the sun, she stares up and sees a silver commercial airplane fly through the air  
  
"Well it looks like everything is alright here," She said  
  
Travis looks up and watches the plane fly away  
  
"Yeah it does seem a little too quiet if you ask me, what do you think Leon?"  
  
The driver turns to look at Travis  
  
"Well maybe we beat them up here, you know we haven't seen anything since that gas station"  
  
Claire shuddered in the cold wind  
  
"Can we please go inside"?  
  
"Yeah, mom, dad, and Sherry should be here already"  
  
Travis walked up the driveway to the door; he opened the screen door and knocked briskly on the door. It wasn't long before the door swung open, revealing a woman in her early sixties  
  
"So your home, huh boy?" the woman asked  
  
Travis bowed his head a little  
  
"Yes Grandma, I am. This is Claire and Leon, they are friends of mine"  
  
"Hello" Claire said  
  
"Afternoon" Leon said  
  
"Well you three come inside and get out of this wind, it is supposed to get really cold tonight" Travis's grandmother said  
  
She walked away from the door, Travis bows and sweeps his hands out, allowing Claire and Leon go inside before he did. With the three of them inside, out of the wind. Claire leaned up against Travis; she slipped her hand into his. Leon looked over and had to smile, they were both still young, and it troubled him the most that they were the ones that were to save the world.   
  
"Hey Grandma, where is Sherry?" Travis asked  
  
"Oh that poor girl, been worried sick over her parents" Travis looked down quickly "She is with your mom back in your old bedroom"  
  
"Can I go see her?" Claire asked  
  
"Of course, just follow the hall to the end and turn right"  
  
Claire looked up to Travis and pecked his cheek as she walked away  
  
Travis blushed a deep red; his grandmother just shook her head  
  
"Where is Grandpa?"  
  
"He is sitting with your dad in the living room, of course. I'll have dinner ready soon"  
  
"Ok thanks a lot Grandma"  
  
Travis's grandmother walked away, back into the kitchen. Travis looked over to Leon  
  
"What do you think Leon, you think those maps that Wesker gave us are real?"  
  
"Well right now Trav, I don't know. It seems pretty quiet, but"  
  
Travis started to move towards the living room  
  
"You know Leon, if we make it through this, I swear I will never play video games again"  
  
He pushed the door to the living room open. Both Travis's grandfather and father looked up from the television screens  
  
"So the so called heroes return eh?" Travis's Father said  
  
"Yeah its nice to see you again dad"   
  
Leon looked really awkward  
  
"Its your fault we cant go home" his father said starting to sit up  
  
"Oh I knew I should have let them eat you, I swear to god"  
  
Leon grabs Travis's arm  
  
"Now is not the time Travis"  
  
"I don't care Leon, I swear, I do something right for the first time in my life, we save people from attacks, and all I get is that now we can't go home"  
  
Travis storms off to the backroom   
  
Leon spins around, his brown hair flying  
  
"I cant believe you, that guy risked our lives, to save you. What's worse now is that we are in neck deep in this. Right now Travis, Claire, and I are the only hope you have"  
  
Leon's face was a burning red, he was breathing heavily  
  
Travis's grandfather, for the first time, spoke "Kevin, that boy is right. Travis has had a hell of a rough week. Right now he needs you to give him support."   
  
Travis's father grunted and sat back down on the couch  
  
Travis's grandfather motioned for Leon to sit down  
  
"Don't worry about Trav, he is a smart kid"  
  
Leon chuckled  
  
"That he is"  
  
In the bedroom, Travis's mother looked in astonishment of the bonding that Claire and Sherry was having. A knock on the door stopped it all in its tracks. Travis walked in, taking his white coat off and throwing it to the bed  
  
"Hey kiddo, did you have a fun ride"  
  
Sherry rushed over as Travis bent down to his knees  
  
"TRAVIS!!"  
  
The little girl threw her arms around Travis and hugged him tightly  
  
"Did you find my mom and dad"?  
  
Travis glanced up to Claire; he read her eyes, knowing that she hadn't told her yet. That her father had become a monster, and Leon had to kill him, her mother now insane, was planning another raid like the one in South Carolina here in Ohio.   
  
"Umm, honey, I have bad news. The plant that your father worked in exploded, we don't think he made it. Your mother we think is on her way to Ohio" Travis said  
  
"She's coming to get me?" Sherry asked, her eyes wide  
  
"No honey, she's not. I'm sorry, your mom is not the same person anymore"  
  
"But what am I going to do? I don't have any one else"  
  
"Don't worry, you will always have me and Claire"  
  
Sherry looked up, her eyes wet with tears  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
Travis looked up to see his mother and Claire both nod at him  
  
"Yes, I do"  
  
A knock at the door broke the touching scene; his grandmother stuck her head in the door  
  
"There is someone here to see you Trav"  
  
Travis stood, handing Sherry to Claire  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
His grandmother shook her head  
  
"It's a man and a woman"  
  
"Shit" Travis moaned  
  
He reached around his back, pulling his Beretta out of the waistband of his pants; he reached for the clip that was held in his jacket pocket. He loaded and cocked the weapon  
  
"Alright Claire, keep everyone in here, if you hear shots, run. Ok?"  
  
Claire nodded slowly  
  
"Be careful, and come..."  
  
"Come back to you I know" Travis smiled and walked out the door, closing it behind him.   
  
"You really like him don't you" Travis's mother asked  
  
Claire blushed and shifted Sherry to her other arm  
  
"Yeah I think I do"  
  
  
Outside the room, Travis walked cautiously to the front door; he kept his gun behind his back, tucking it back into his waistband  
  
He opened the door quickly, only to be shocked to see who was standing there  
  
  
It was Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine  
________________________________________________________________________  
Two more enter the fray, now its time to take umbrella on.   
  
Keep checking back, more to come soon  
  
I remain  
  
X 


End file.
